


You Need a Distraction

by valda



Series: Huxloween 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finn is only mentioned, M/M, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: A rich, pushy stranger interrupts Kylo's private bonfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Huxloween day 2, "bonfire".

The box was nearly empty.

Gone were the ticket stubs for that horrible movie Kylo couldn’t even remember, because the movie hadn’t been the point anyway.

Gone was the cork from the bottle of wine they’d shared that night at the pier, with the fireworks. It had been hot, sticky, uncomfortable, but they couldn’t stop touching anyway.

Gone were the outrageously neon green flip-flops that he insisted on wearing _everywhere_  and only finally gave up on when the toe strap broke on the left one. He’d shrugged and sighed and thrown them away, and then Kylo had rescued them from the garbage, because they were cute and ridiculous, just like him.

Gone was the spare lighter he’d stashed at Kylo’s place, like Kylo didn’t know he snuck out to the porch for a smoke when he thought Kylo was asleep.

Gone were his stupid fuzzy bunny slippers.

Gone was his ratty old Depeche Mode t-shirt, the one Kylo had confiscated for his own use as a sleep shirt. He’d only protested a little. The shirt was tight across Kylo’s chest; wearing it was almost like being held.

All that was left was the ring.

His ring, Kylo’s ring, the ring Kylo had picked and slipped on his finger under a brilliant canopy of stars. Kylo plucked it out of the box, held it in his palm.

It looked so small.

“Nice little bonfire you’ve got going here,” came an unexpected voice from Kylo’s left, and he jumped, fingers closing around the ring. “Special occasion?”

The speaker was a slim redhead about Kylo’s height, thumbs hooked into the waistline of his white slacks. He was wearing a teal polo shirt and what appeared to be a pair of Givenchy slide sandals, because of course he was, this guy was obviously a vacationer, staying in his rich family’s rambling summer home up the strip.

“S’not any of your business,” Kylo told him with a sneer, but the man sidled up to him anyway, as the entitled were wont to do. “I’m sure you have a fox hunt to get to, or something,” Kylo muttered.

The man laughed. “No, I was just out for a nice stroll on the beach and I saw your fire. I thought there might be a party. But I see that this is more of a…private event.” He nodded at the charred remains of two years’ worth of memories, the silhouettes still vaguely recognizable. Kylo snatched up a piece of driftwood with his free hand and stabbed it into the fire to make the empty shells collapse.

“What’s in your hand?” the man said. Kylo rolled his eyes and showed him the ring. “Oh,” the man said, softly. “Well.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said.

“I don’t think that’ll burn.”

“Obviously.”

“It won’t melt, either, if that’s what you were thinking. The fire isn’t hot enough.”

“Fuck.” Kylo closed a fist around the ring. “Fine. Whatever. Whatever.”

“You could always throw it into the sea,” the man suggested.

Kylo turned without a word and stalked away from the mound of burning driftwood. He walked until he was calf-deep in seafoam, the tide cool on his bare legs. Then he reared back and hurled the ring as far as he could.

“Traitor!” he screamed, and then he just stood there and stared at the inky blackness that had swallowed the ring.

When he finally sloshed back to shore, the irritating redhead was still standing next to his fire. “Did you need something?” Kylo grunted.

“I wouldn’t say _need_ , exactly,” the man said, cocking his head to one side. He swept his gaze down Kylo’s bare chest, over his board shorts, down to his feet and back up. “But there’s definitely something I _want_.”

Kylo blinked at him. “You…you’re for real, aren’t you?”

“I’m a very straightforward person,” the man said with a small smile. “Interested?”

“I…” Flabbergasted, Kylo gave the guy a once-over of his own, trying to form a coherent thought. The guy was really lean, and pale, and tall. He was absolutely nothing like Finn.

“I’ve already given you one piece of good advice tonight,” the man said. “Let me give you another.” He stepped into Kylo’s space, close but not quite touching. “You should let me fuck you.” He smiled again. “Or let me ride you. I’m not picky.” The man leaned closer, ghosted his next words hot over Kylo’s lips. “I promise, you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Kylo glanced at the fire, and then at the sea. He flexed his empty hands, stared at the empty box. Then he looked up at the redheaded stranger, and nodded.


End file.
